


When He Was Younger

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Loveless
Genre: 7moons, Abuse, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Ritsu looks back on his life (figuratively) and wonders where it all went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Was Younger

When he was younger he swore he would NEVER turn out like his Aunt. He swore he would leave as soon as he could. He swore he would never abandon a child to the fate he had, never allow and even aide in abuse simply due to their parentage. He swore he would overcome the cycle instead of continuing it. But even though he was earless he was simply a child back then. Naive and still believing he could fly.

Now he looks at Soubi and wonders if he had succeeded.

Butterflies had always been fascinating to him. When he was younger he would beg for help then lead his assembled crew on a hunt for the beautiful creatures. Pointless really as the ones they did manage to catch were let go of at the end of the day. But when he was younger, when Chieko not only smiled but laughed, when Nagisa wasn't obsessed with creating a painless series of fighters, when Youji was around to protect everyone, when Seven Moons had been just forming, when his twin was alive, when he wasn't HEARTLESS, when he wasn't called by anyone else's name purposefully, when he was Minami Chou, he had yet to feel the warped jealousy and tainted pain those free delicate creatures brought with them.

Now he hides behind his illusions and though he is still surrounded by butterflies they are just as he is…

...Trapped and dead behind a sheet of display glass…

When he was younger he tried to fill the gap. When he was younger he allowed Chieko's identity to be branded onto his arm and took his brother's name. When he was younger he believed that despite his twin's death Seven Moons wouldn't fall. When he was younger he gave everything he had in order not to be left behind.

Now he hates himself so much he can't so much as look at his reflection without breaking down.

When he was younger the name HEARTLESS may have been written on his twin's forearm but Ritsu and he were as different in personality as they were alike in looks and as such he never thought HE would carry the curse as well one day.

Now the word describes him far better than it ever did his twin…

...Now HE is Minami Ritsu…

...When had everything changed so much?

When exactly was his first failure?

For surely this wasn't what was supposed to be...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is probably a little confusing but it's a drabble that I wrote while creating the story that will more than likely replace MEMORIES. (Even if I am certain that my writer's block in that has to end at some point...) I thought I would post it then see if you like it before actually posting the story. The story would be called WHAT ONCE WAS and would be about Soubi somehow being sent back in time to when Ritsu was a teenager only to find that the past and the present don't exactly match up... So tell me what you think kay!? Until next time...
> 
> ...Bye!


End file.
